


Turns out there's no peace without you

by Barely_Vibing



Series: Let me pine in peace [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Biromantic Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Bisexual Owada Mondo, Confessions, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hina and Mondo are bimbo/himbo solidarity, M/M, Mondo feels inferior, Owada Mondo Swears, Sakura and Aoi being great background lesbians, Taka has goals, This was supposed to just be funny but then i got inspired by pain, fluff fluff fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barely_Vibing/pseuds/Barely_Vibing
Summary: Part 2Mondo feels a whole lot of emotions in one day and struggles with his steadily growing feelings for one certain moral compass.Poor boy needs a nap and a hug.
Relationships: Aoi Asahina & Owada Mondo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Let me pine in peace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059254
Comments: 36
Kudos: 215





	Turns out there's no peace without you

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is absolutely not what I intended part 2 to be but I am SO into it. 
> 
> It starts funny, gets fluffy, gets angsty, gets VERY emotional and then it's fluffy again. You've been warned.
> 
> Some very minor NSFW ish comments in mondos thoughts

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

A handful of the newer Crazy diamonds came to meet him after school once, even though Mondo had told those idiots time and time again they weren't allowed anywhere near the school. It was right at the begining of his and Taka's budding friendship and the two of them were standing out front in the expansive carpark. They had been getting some very confused looks from staff and other students ever since they started hanging out but they paid them no mind. Mondo liked hanging out with the nerd. Well, most of the time.

Taka was profusely declining Mondos offers to give him a lift to the local library. Using alot of honestly hurtful words about his sweet baby motorcycle. 

"You don't even wear a helmet. I trust I don't need to explain how outrageously stupid that is." Taka had his arms folded, targetting the biker with his usual strict tone. If there's one thing Mondo liked it was how he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Mondo was used to people being too scared to do anything but agree with him. He enjoyed the occasional confrontation from the moral compass. He enjoyed having someone he could call his equal. 

Fucker is still wrong though.

The biker waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, I'm a great driver. Now C'mon." He patted the spot on the back of his bike and the moral compass upped the volume.

"You're not the only one on the road! _Other people make mistakes!"_

Right at that moment they heard loud engines coming down the road. As soon as the meatheads rolled up, Mondo groaned, knowing this would be a problem. Most of his guys were cool, well behaved dudes. Daiya made sure he didn't have any scumbags hiding among his ranks. But still, some of them were right on edge and far too bold for Mondo's liking. These guys were some of them.

"Gimmie a minute bro." He had said to the bemused looking Kiyotaka whose eyes were glancing between Mondo and the bikers, his red eyes narrowing on the strangers. Upon seeing their boss approaching, they revved their engines, hooting and hollering. Mondo groaned at the display.

"Hey what the fuck're you doin? We're bikers not hoons!" he growled, the group seemed unaffected, like they thought he was joking, like they didn't know there was a difference. Some of these newbies just didnt get it. 

He almost laughed at himself. It felt like it wasnt that long ago Daiya said the exact same thing to him after he found him doing donuts on his middle schools oval. Despite his words, they pulled up, not bothering to turn off their engines, one of the guys whistling at a girl as she walked by. Mondo threw him a deathly glare. "Ok that's two strikes, see how well your balls fair after a third." 

That shut one of them up at least. But there was still four more to go. They were laughing and carrying on, immediately metaphorically jumping onto Mondos dick and roasting the guy who he just had to tell off. 

"Hey boss we came ta' getcha! The others were talkin about some shit we heard from those cuckholds the Sharkheads. Apparently they've been sayin some cheeky shit and we reckon we should go put em in their place." 

Mondo scoffed, fucking typical. They join the largest biker gang in Japan and they get big heads, think they can pick fights with whoever the fuck they want, like consequences dont exist. "What kinda limp dicked numbskull would I have to be to start a gang war over some fuckin insults?" he spat, staring down the one who spoke. Like yeah it pissed him off but he knows what could happen if he attacked another gang. He could end up putting his people in more danger. And for what? Because they got called some names?

_Man he really does sound like Daiya right now.._

Another chimed in. "But boss what if they think we're weak or some shit like that? You're really just gonna take it?!"

Mondo growled. "If they come knocking at our door asking for a fight we'll sure as hell give it to em'. But we aint gonna go tearing through Japan just because they dont know when to shut up." He stared down the four who hadn't learned their place yet but apparently they still had more to say. 

"We should go fuck em up! Tell em to keep our name outta their shit eating mouths. Make em scared to say it again!"

Mondo groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was about to lay into them when a familiar clicking of boots approached, coming to a stop beside him.

"I believe when your superior gives you an order you're supposed to follow out that instruction without complaint." Kiyotaka was standing with his arms behind his back, his face far sterner than the expression he uses on misbehaving kids in the corridors. 

Oh boy this ain't gonna be good. The last thing he needed was for Taka to jump in and defend him. He really should have seen this coming. The moral compass isn't exactly the type to stand by and watch something happen. He heard jeers and laughs come from the handful of bikers. Including one slur using fucker who's _**lucky**_ Mondo didnt catch them saying it.

"Who the fuck is this shithead?" The bold biker actually directed that to Mondo, the leaders fist clenching instinctively. Ignoring them and turning to his friend, Mondo put a hand on his shoulder. "Taka don't worry about these idiots, I'll deal with them." Takas face didn't soften upon looking at Mondo, moreso just calmed slightly. To Mondos surprise, he gently took Mondos hand and removed it from his shoulder. Not dismissively, just making a point.

"Usually I would leave this to you, however if they insist upon causing a scene on school grounds it's my duty to tell them to take their nonsense elsewhere." He turned his attention back to the bikers, stern expression back with a vengeance. 

Mondo gaped, blinking in bewilderment. At least he knew these guys weren't dumb enough to attack a student on school grounds, but that didn't mean he was ok with listening to them insult his friend.

One of the bikers voices shone through the group. "And who the fuck do you think you are eyebrows? Some little school boy coming to give us detention?" 

Right as Mondo snapped his head to the idiot to give him a piece of his mind, Taka beat him to it. Voice calm, speaking succinctly, taking a few steps forward. "My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru and this is your final warning to remove yourself from school property." 

The same biker who had just spoken, switched off his engine and dismounted his bike, walking over to Taka, he was only about one or two inches taller than the moral compass but he puffed his chest out like it was eight. "What're ya gonna do about it? Tell a teacher?" He stared down his nose at Taka who was completely unphased.

"Im afraid you've mistaken me for someone who's intimidated by grease monkeys riding on the coat-tails of better men who actually deserve my respect." 

_'Oh damn_ ' Mondo thought to himself. Corner of his lip quirking up at his kyoudai. He wasn't alone in that thought either. Apparently Kiyotaka the resident rule hound, telling off some obnoxious bikers attracts attention. There were students watching from all over the carpark, keeping their distance but a couple whooping at Takas response. 

Mondo couldn't help but grin at the display. He wasn't about to step on Takas toes here. Sure they're his gangs problem, until he kicks their asses out, but they're on Taka's turf right now and he knows he can hold his own. They couldn't hurt him on school grounds so Mondo was fine letting this play out and watching Taka outwit this dumbass. 

Noticing the crowd, the biker got antsy, squaring up and trying to get in Taka's face. "You think you're pretty fuckin clever huh school boy?" The school boy in question only turned his head to wordlessly pinch his nose. This set the biker off further, planting two hands on his chest and shoving him. Taka was barely moved, only taking a step back as an excuse to not have to smell his breath any longer. 

"If you think you're so fuckin tough then how about you prove it huh? You're real brave with your words but I bet you're a pussy when it comes to a real fight." He shoved Taka again, a bit harder this time, still Taka kept his balance. 

"Violence on school grounds is prohibited." He relayed the rule like an automatic machine.

"Awh thats cute. You scared? You dont want that pretty white uniform of yours to get dirty? Guess being a coward is an Ishimaru thing? Does it come with the name?"

Mondo had just about enough of this kid. Clenching his fist in his pocket, he turned swiftly to the other four, pointing at them, locking eyes with each of them.

"Any of you think this embarrassing display is funny? Any of you think it's fucking cool?" His eyes burned into theirs, they all frantically shook their heads. "Good." he huffed. "Maybe some of you are Diamond material after all... _Maybe_."

Turning back, expecting to see Taka fire back with something witty. Instead what he saw was...Taka removing his jacket to the sound of the audience gasping, walking over to a raised section of the carpark and placing it down on the wall. Then he walked... right passed the bikers, about twenty feet...until he was just outside the school gate. 

Mondo's eyes went wide. 

The biker scoffed, "So the nerd has a death wish? Ok then! Dont mind if I do." Taking off his own jacket and tossing it onto his bike, cracking his knuckles as he approched what was technically the end of school grounds.

The leader rolled his shoulders, getting ready to crack heads against the pavement. This guy may be a meathead but he's fucking tough. He's seen how much he can lift, he's almost as thick as Daiya was.

As if he predicted Mondo was about to cut in, Taka caught his eyes, giving him a nod. His gaze was so determined and he looked scarily calm. He gets more worked up over people running in the halls than he was right now. Mondo breathed through gritted teeth. He shot a warning glare to the other four, in case they dared to cheer on or help their buddy. 

The crowd had closed in to get a better look, a girl even picking up Takas jacket and folding it over her arm for him, watching intently as were a good fifty or so students, scattered accross the carpark.

Mondo let out a nervous breath, his hands twitching with the urge to jump in and beat the shit out of this idiot for daring to act this way to his friend.

Taka was too preoccupied rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to pay attention to the various colourful insults with a few slurs tossed in as the biker cracked his neck. Smirking wildly.

"You know cracking your joints can lead to functionality issues in the future." The moral compass stated simply as he finished rolling his sleeves, meeting the bikers eyes.

"Im gonna enjoy kicking your teeth in." He sneered. "Maybe I'll drag you behind my bike for fun."

Taka nodded, "Well if you insist on acting like a child I'm prepared to humour you." The biker scowled furiously as Taka finished his sentence. "Ready when you are."  
  
In an instant the biker lunged at Taka, throwing an arm back and swinging full force at him.

And if anyone had blinked, they would have missed it.

It was nothing like the heavy, messy attacks he was so used to among the members of his gang. Punches that were just meant to do as much damage as possible. 

Taka's movements were swift and precise, swatting the right hook away like you would a fly before grabbing the bikers wrist, yanking him forward to throw him off balance and jabbing him in the stomach with his other fist so hard he retched.

The moral compass immediately followed it up with another calculated jab to the spot on his cheek just under his eye, right next to his nose, successfully missing anything that could cause more damage than necessary. Mondo could barely process the lightning speed that his arms rocketed out and retracted. He wished he could have seen it again in slow motion. The biker fell to his knees, face pale, clutching his stomach, retching like he was going to throw up.

Mondo could swear his jaw almost hit the floor as he watched Taka unblinking. He felt a swelling in his chest. He ignored it obviously. 

" _Holy Shit._ " Mondo whispered to himself.

A few whistles and subtle cheers broke through the crowd that was mostly filled with shocked murmers. Taka was still standing over the other man, casually unrolling his sleeves while the biker puked on the asphalt.   
  
Mondo blinked a few times to focus again and jogged over to Taka, slapping a hand on the moral compasses back, who was still busy straightening out his uniform. "Dude what the **fuck**?! Where did you learn to punch like that?!" 

Kiyotaka whose face was contorted in an uncharacteristically annoyed expression, took a deep breath to calm himself. A more familiar stern look being directed to the man currently trying to pick himself off the ground. "As much as I detest violence. Im not naive enough to delude myself from the fact that some people simply refuse to listen to words."

Mondo laughed, moving his hand to the shorter boys shoulder. "Yeah whatever, you literally pulled him into your fist! You're insane! I've never seen anyone do that!" He tried to ignore the sound of a man vomiting next to them. "Also that. How did you do that?."

"A swift punch to the solar plexus can induce extreme nausea." The moral compass replied in exasperation to his unfortunately excited friend. 

Kiyotaka turned his glare to Mondo, although the stern was softened. "Your delight at my show of violence is rather concerning."

Mondo wrapped an arm around his shoulder with a jovial laugh "I honestly didn't know you had it in ya!"

He turned back to the four remaining bikers, who were finally quiet and a satisfying mix of confused and scared.

"Alright you mutts, pack up and fuck off already. You heard the man. No more coming to my school without warning." The four hurried off, engines speeding away. He moved his glare down the the one at Takas feet, still retching. " _You_ , one the other hand, can fuck off back to whatever gutter you crawled out of. Go be a twat in someone elses space." 

Keeping his arm around Takas shoulder he pulled the moral compass back onto the school grounds. Taka obliged, turning back for a moment. "Remember to put an icepack on your face to reduce the swelling!" he called, genuinely giving the dude who attacked him advice. Mondo wasn't sure if that was sweet or savage. 

When they got back to Mondos bike, the girl who had been holding Takas jacket came over and handed it to him, a blush dusting her cheeks "That was... _really_ cool senpai- ok bye!" She covered her face as she ran away back to her friends who started cooing at her as they retreated back into the school. Taka watched her leave, blinking curiously at her before narrowing his eyes in exhaustion.

"I will never understand the appeal of violence in the eyes of teenagers." 

Mondo burst out laughing, a hand over his eyes and the other patting his unusually irritated friends back. "Because girls like tough guys but you're like a double package for the girls who like sweet guys as well." He grinned at his friend who still looked unimpressed. "Hey maybe she'll confess and you could try not _instantly_ turning her down like the others." He bumped his shoulder playfully. The moral compass will forever rue the day he didnt try harder to hide the little box of chocolates he recieved last valentines day. Or stop that first year girl from confessing within ear shot of Leon and Hina a couple months ago. Taka sighed as he slipped his jacket back on.

"I don't have time for a relationship." He answered rather curtly, buttoning up his jacket. "Besides, If she only likes me because I punched someone, I doubt it's going to work out." His tone was still low and unnatural for the usually jovial hall monitor. He took another deep breath, slapping both hands onto either side of his face, startling the biker a little.

The moral compass sighed into his hands then stood up straight, hands falling to his sides and smiled. Suddenly he was himself again. "I apologise kyoudai, I really hated doing that. I'm afraid I allowed him to get under my skin." 

The biker noted that. He had heard the snide comment about Takas grandpa that tool had made. He knew Taka didn't like his grandfather and especially didn't like that his father was forced to take the full brunt of that criticism from the public. But no one likes hearing their family name used as an insult. Still, he thought Taka used that as his motive to strive to be better, drove him to accomplish his goal despite everything. Mondo didn't realise it was such a sore spot for the red eyed boy.

Mondo grinned, choosing not to comment and slung his arm back over the moral compasses shoulders. "No need brother. If I ever need someone to whip my boys into shape, I know who to call." He pulled him in for a side hug as they walked. "Man, I can't wait till I have a badass prime minister on my side. You'll give me special treatment right?" grinning wider at Takas objections. 

**~~~~**

Thinking back on simpler times did not make him feel better 

Thinking back to times when his heart didn't start beating faster at the mere thought of the moral compass. When he could joke about first years developing silly little crushes on them when now it just makes him angry.  
  
He supposed that wasn't even the start of it. It wasn't even directly the fault of their endurance contest. It had just been building and building over every interaction, every hug, every smile, every 'quick chat' that always turned into a five hour conversation, everytime Taka looked at him with his determined sincerity and told him he could do anything he put his mind to. But he was too stupid to realise what was going on before it was too late. He just didn't realise what he was feeling was...

 _ **Ugh**_.

The walk to the dojo was gradually filling Mondo with a strange kind of dread. What was he gonna do when he got there? Pretend he's not staring? Pretend he's not imagining eighteen different scenarios where Taka inexplicably stides over to him and starts hitting on him or full on making out with him? How many straight up porno scenes are gonna play through his mind rather than anything the moral compass would actually do.

He grumbled to himself, hands shoved into his pockets as he walked, Hina's arm looped in his, a bounce in her step. They were certainly an odd pair. However Mondo did enjoy the fear he struck in the eyes of Hinas creepier 'admirers' when they saw him with her. He had kind of lost track of what she was saying and actively tried listening.

"...I know she knows I'm gay because I've told her like fifty times! And I _know_ she's not into guys!...but that doesnt necessarily mean shes into girls... UGH my life is pain!" Mondo shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well I guess you and me are in the same boat."

Asahina fully stopped walking and stared at him, like she thought he might be joking but wasn't totally sure. When Mondo just stared back, eyebrow raised, disgruntled expression firmly in place, she slowly hovered a hand over her mouth.

" _Wait_ , are you serious right now?" She moved her hand away from her mouth, throwing a point at the biker and then pointed down the hall to where Taka had long since disappeared.

"You really looked at Kiyotaka Ishimaru and said ' _Yup! That right there is a straight man'?_ " Mondo couldnt tell if her face of disbelief was a joke or serious but either way it pissed him off.

He removed his free arm from his pocket, throwing it out to the side. "I don't fucking know! I only figured this shit out about myself a few months ago! I dont know what things about a person makes them seem gay or bi or whatever! I just dont assume!"

She let out a short 'Hah' and patted the heavily breathing bikers arm. "Very accidentally woke of you my corn haired friend." She started walking again, Mondo begrudgingly walking with her.

"But fo'real. I mean, I'm not gonna pretend I know for sure what he identifies as, but there's absolutely _no way_ he's straight. I would bet real life money on it. Better yet, I would bet the money I plan to buy snacks with after this period..." She paused her string of rambling everytime they walked passed a group of students. Mondo knew she didnt care who knew about her but he appreciated witnessing her actively taking care not to accidentally out anyone. When they turned the corner approaching the dojo where the students thinned out, she went on.

"...And I'm not even basing that off of anything like how he dresses or acts. It's just like... _his vibe.._. y'know? Like he has an LGBT vibe."

Mondo side eyed her, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. "You know I have no fucking clue what you're talking about." She patted his arm, making her voice low and mockingly mysterious.

"All will make sense in time my sweet baby bisexual."

They were silent for about a minute as they got closer to the dojo, Mondo being left to stew in his thoughts. He had absolutely no intention on acting on any of his bullshit feelings so it was all fucking pointless anyway. How would his gang react? How would Daiya have reacted? He was close with Daiya sure but not in the ' _We tell eachother everything and we're both comfortable sharing'_ way. More in the, _'I would bail you out of jail after you beat that guy up for me'_ way. He shunned that thought from his mind. Nah. Daiya wouldn't care. He was the kind of guy who respected you as long as you stood for something, if you wanted to be the best person you could be. Whether it was your rights, your goals, your morals. 

_He would have liked Taka **.**_

The rest of his gang does anyway. His firey passion and determination, the way he doesnt back down from confrontation, was something they all respected.

But besides all that. He liked being friends with Taka. He's a good impression on him. They both are honestly. Mondo helps Taka loosen up and Taka helps Mondo with school work and helps him feel more comfortable expressing himself, and provides comfort without judgement...

Mondo closed his eyes, sighing as Hina started talking again, really not ready for whatever was gonna come out of her mouth.

She giggled, hand covering her mouth again. "Man, I cant believe you've been out here angsting, not only because you're pining but because you thought you were pining for a _straight man_? Mondo, honey, this is why I'm here. You gotta talk to me when you're having dumb bitch thoughts like that."

Mondo just shrugged, eyes narrowed, teeth gritted. "Well not like it fucking matters anyway because he doesn't see me that way."

Hina didnt have a reply to that. He felt bad for snapping but sometimes the teasing hits a nerve that doesn't have the thick skin the rest of them have. She squeezed his arm. "Hey, you don't know that... and even if it's true Taka would never let it come between you, he loves too hard to let that happen..."

Mondo's not sure if that made him feel better or worse. A part of him would want to hide away and never be seen by anyone ever again, especially Taka. He's not sure how he handles rejection because he's never made the first move before, therefore he's always been the one who either accepts or rejects. That's been great for him since he's never really thought about dating. Sure he's liked some girls in the past, after they made it clear they were interested in him, but he's never had a _crush_ on anyone before. He would give anything to get rid of it.

Hina cuddled herself closer around his arm. "...Besides. You know I'm always gonna be here while you cry into a punching bag or be your passenger while you ride your hog into the sunset, letting your tears flutter away behind you." Hina was trying to cheer him up and it was kinda working. Mondo pursed his lips, shaking his head.

"If you think for one fucking second I'm gonna pour my heart out to you every time I have an emotion you're fucking _dreaming_ ponytail."

Hina pouted, mumbling something inaudible as they entered the dojo. There were a few students in the general area, but they walked through to the private rooms for the various ultimate fighters at the school to the room where Sakura usually trained. 

Hina opened a sliding door and her grip on Mondo's arm instantly tightened. Sakura was inside wearing a pair of compression leggings and a sports bra, wrapping her hands with a long white cloth of cotton. She slighty turned her head as they entered, nodding to the two of them.

Mondo raised his free arm with a simple "Yo." Hina was temporarily frozen before she grinned from ear to ear, waving excitedly at the ultimate martial artist. 

"Ah. Kiyotaka informed me the two of you would be joining us. I set out a space for you to observe from." The fighter gestured to a thicker mat than the large one she was standing on. It looked more like a gymnasts mat. Probably for practicing throws or flips. Mondo still wasnt sure what he was doing here. Was he really this much of a horny gremlin? If Daiya were here he would never hear the end of it. He could practically see his smug face cooing at him. But glancing down and seeing Hina practically drooling as the fighter turned around and put her leg up on a chair to do the same wrap around her feet... That was a good enough reason. 

"Hina close your fucking mouth, you're making a puddle." He mocked out the side of his mouth. The speed at which the swimmers hand shot to her lips to wipe away the non existent drool made Mondo put his fist up to his mouth, stifling a laugh.

She half heartedly glared at him "Shut up and sit down." a tight lipped smile threatening to form as she dropped her arms and went to sit down on the mat. 

"Are you sure you aren't just gonna slide right off?"

" _ **Oh my god**_."

The swimmer hit the biker with a purely performative back hand to his shoulder when he sat down next to her. He received a slightly more violent elbow after uttering a sly "Everyone can see your boobs it's ok." when Sakura came over to them and Hina straightened her back, pushing her shoulders back and her boobs out, smiling brightly. 

She started asking him about his work out routine. Mondo really doesnt have one he just kinda does everything. He had never spoken much to Sakura. Not that anyone has really spoken much to Sakura besides from Hina and Chihiro. They usually chat when they end up in the gym at the same time. But she's always been cool. Usually the first other than himself or Taka to shut down Hifumi's bullshit. Now that he thinks about it, the few bits of stoic small talk they've shared are probably some of the most shes spoken at one time. Taka always tells him that sometimes a thing that seemed small to you was actually pretty big for someone else and meant a lot to them. Maybe Sakura actually considered him a friend? That would be pretty cool.

...

_God that fucking red eyed angel has made me fucking soft._

Speaking of which. Taka emerged from the side locker room just wearing a pair of black athletic pants that tapered at the ankle. That was it. Mondo felt his throat reflectivity go dry yet again. Taka immediately grabbed the white cotton from the table and started rolling it around his hand.

"I apologise for the delay! I was replying to a message from my mother." He walked up onto the large flat mat. "I'll try to get this done as quickly as possible, then we can begin!" His smile turned to a slightly disappointed frown, looking at his hand, unwrapping it a few times before rewrapping it. Sakura raised a hand in a 'Dont worry about it' fashion "No matter, I am also trailing behind, I apologise." but Hina practically leapt up, boldly latching onto Sakuras arm.

"Well that's why we're here! I'll go grab the rest for you and Mondo can help Taka!" Hina zoomed over to the back wall and grabbed the thicker cotton wraps, handed one to Sakura and the other to Mondo, the fakest of fake innocent smiles on her face. Mondo was so stunned he grabbed what was handed to him on instinct. Sakura and Taka both nodded in their classic 'Yes that will be efficient' way and the biker was forced to shove down the stampede of feelings he was having. 

He stood up slowly, clearing his throat, "Uh, i don't know how to uh..." he gestured with his hand holsing the roll of cotton and tried to avoid staring at Taka's abs. 

How is he so fucking ripped? I've literally never witnessed him work out before?

The moral compass responded, finishing with one hand and moving to the other. "It's perfectly easy! Just wrap it around my stomach and keep going until it's completely unraveled." Taka smiled at him, bright and earnest, raising his elbows while he wrapped his other hand as his way of wordlessly tell him to start.

He could see Hina looking at him out of the corner of his eyes but he wasnt about to give her the satisfaction of eye contact. So he stepped closer the Taka, deciding on whether it would be better to stand on the side or behind him. Both sounded like terrible options but as he got closer, Taka swiftly turned his back to him, standing straight, his shoulder and back muscles moving as he meticulously wrapped his hands. Mondo had to banish the intrusive throughts brought on by Hinas pestering in the gym. 

_Don't look at his ass, don't look at his ass, don't look at his ass, don't look at his ass-_

The bikers head snapped up to the moral compasses voice. "Oh just try to end it at my hips so i can hide the clip." he said, pausing to fold the waistband of his pants down. Mondo nodded even though Taka couldnt see. "Right... _easy_... **cool**." Fuck.

_How is he so chill about this? Does he just not realize how it looks? Or maybe he does and he just doesn't care? He's not completely oblivious. Is he just that comfortable with his masculinity?_

Mondo took the clip off the roll and found the edge, pressing it against Takas lower back with his fingers and then using his other hand to roll the cotton around his waist. He realised his problem when he got to Takas stomach and couldnt reach any further and had to swap hands. Which involved him awkwardly but determinedly reaching his arm that was once pressing the loose piece to his back and grabbing the roll on the other side of Taka, fixing it and joining them at his back. He cleared his throat and muttered a "Sorry." only to hear Taka was quietly chuckling under his breath. 

"It's alright, that part is hard to do on your own as well." He smiled, glancing over his shoulder. "The only way for you to do it gracefully would be to violate the schools rules against Public Displays of Affection." 

Mondo took a short surprised breath in that made him cough, but he managed to mostly cover it with a chuckle. His brain going into overdrive while he rolled the cotton around one side of his waist, put his arms around the moral compass to grab it with his other hand and repeated. 

_That was a joke. He just made a joke. And it...was kind of flirty? In Taka's own way._

Mondo shook that thought away. Still, it did make him feel more relaxed. So relaxed he didnt even think about what came out of his mouth next.

"Ah well, i've never been good at following rules." 

_Why did i say that._

Mondo heard a frantically muffled noise come from Hina, who had her hand clamped over her mouth. He froze mid way through a loop, luckily it was at the back, and got lost in his head.

_Fuck why did i say that? Don't make him uncomfortable you fucking idiot._

Taka raised his fully wrapped hand with a pointed finger upright, turning his head only slightly since he couldn't turn around. "Mondo if you're having relations with another student, be mindful to limit your interactions until you're off school grounds." He paused, dropping his hand slightly before raising it back up perfectly straight once again. "Or at least until you're back in the privacy of your dorms."

Mondo felt the tightness in his chest deflate at the misunderstanding, however he could also see Hinas disappointed pout in his peripheral vision. He forced a chuckle and continued his task. "Ah, I'm not, but I'll... keep that in mind."

Taka dropped his hand, uttering a quiet ' _Oh._ ' before moving on. "Very well."

Hina, mercifully, filled the silence for him, chatting to Taka while Mondo finished the 'sarashi', clipping it close to the folded waistband and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "All done. Ready to go get your ass kicked." Taka simply turned on his heel, holding up a finger.

"Language." 

Mondo raised his hands in surrender, averting his eyes while Taka unfolded his waistband. He and Sakura nodded to eachother, moving to stand facing one another a few feet apart on the mat. Mondi and Hina sat down, the swimmer giving the flushing gang leader a supportive pat on the back and a thumbs up.

They bowed to one another and started training. Mondo will be honest, his brain wasn't processing the training. His fingers were still tingling from just minutes ago when they were touching Taka's bare skin. He could feel Hina shift beside him.

"So uh... i don't usually talk, i just imagine Sakura pinning me against a wall until they ask me to critique something and then i just make up some bullshit to pretend i was paying attention." She whispered, leaning closer to Mondo but keeping her eyes on the fighter. "They like when i use the words 'form' and 'technique'. Pro tip."

Mondo leaned back on his hands, trying not to make it overtly obvious how much he was staring. He made a conscious effort to look at a sparring round. Taka on the offensive and Sakura on the defensive. Taka would use a different method to try and catch Sakura off guard and sometimes he would succeed. But then the ultimate fighter would start predicting his movements and suddenly Takas gotten thrown onto his back and Mondos thoughts were overtaken with how good Taka looked on his back. Chest rising and falling heavily, sweat dripping down his jawline, panting gently.

He resisted the urge to slap himself again. 

_Bad Mondo_... _**Bad**_.

He felt his dick twitch when Taka rolled back, kicking his legs into the air and flipping himself onto his feet. He bowed to Sakura, preparing for the next round. 

"Oh damn that was hot. Sucks to be you my dude." Hina uttered, his eyes traveling over to Taka for a few seconds before inevitably returning to Sakura. Mondo let his head flop back with a groan, lying back on the mat, giving his eyes a break from the onslaught of Taka being sexy and annoyingly unaware of how sexy he is. 

"Dude sit up you're missing the best part." Hina was hitting his leg and wasn't going to stop until he sat up and faced the music. The music being Taka whose body was literally glistening. He looked like those shirtless guys on the cover of every girls magazine but actually hot, instead of some pretty boy with swooped hair and muscles that existed purely for show.

It was safe to say both he and Hina had thoroughly zoned out, each in their own dream lands. It was pleasant. They found a kind of sad, horny solidarity in each other. Like, _truly_ pathetic. The both of them pining so severely but the object of their desire was in the same category of forthright and disciplined, just two different brands. One more stoic, the other more fastidious.

"What did you think?"

Takas question pierced the beautiful skies of their dream worlds and sent the two crashing down to reality. The both blinked, looking up at the two who had been fighting, but were now looking at them expectantly. Because yes. They believed the reason they were here was to give useful information on their techniques from an outsiders perspective. 

Mondo heard Hina open her mouth but nothing came out. Her cheeks were a little pink. He guessed she had been interrupted from something good. Without thinking, only remembering Hina's advice from earlier, he took a shot in the dark. He doesn't believe in god but he's hoping for some mercy here.

"Your techniques were great." He started, trying to sound confident. This wasn't gonna work if he just complimented them, they'd see through it and know he wasn't paying attention. "But Taka bro, your form was a little...uh....shaky, in that last round. Especially after your...uh....kicks."

Taka took a deep breath, clenching a fist in front of him. "I knew it! I was foolish to think no one had noticed. You've both been staring so intently this entire time." 

"Yeah super intently." Hina spluttered out, leaning into Mondo with a hushed voice " _Fucking nice dude_."

Sakura crossed her arms, face steeled in a thoughtful expression. "I hadnt noticed myself. You have a very good eye Owada." 

The biker shrugged, uneasy smile only growing more uneasy despite his successful lie. He knew Taka was just being hard on himself as always. Holding himself to an impossibily high standard. But he also knew that made him the easiest target to make his "critique" believable. He felt kinda bad about it.

"I mean- You're still incredible Taka. It was just y'know...a tiny thing I happened to notice." He tried to sweep up his mess to no avail. The moral compass had his eyes squeezed shut, fist shaking with with the pure force behind his clenched hand. Mondo was worried his nails might be cutting into his palms.

Thankfully, Sakura backed him up, turning to her sparring partner. "Owada is correct again. You are by far one of the most skilled I have been given the fortune of training with." She mimicked his fist, her large hand curling over itself. "Our mistakes only make us stronger once we choose to learn from them." 

At that, Takas head shot up, red eyes locking onto Sakuras. One stare of determination meeting another. "I promise you, I will become worthy of your praise Ogami!" He punched his fist into his palm and bowed. The other nodded sternly, doing the same.

"The really are two peas in a pod huh?" Hina sighed, hugging her knees. Mondo gave a defeated 'Yeah', being concerned he had just unintentionally added about five extra hours of training onto Takas already full schedule. 

Mondo quickly looked to the fighter when she set her eyes on him again. "Owada you should consider joining us. Sharp eyes are a fortunate gift if martial arts interest you." 

Before Mondo could even respond. Takas eyes lit up, a beaming smile spreading over his face. "Yes kyoudai you absolutely should! You as well Asahina! You come and watch us so often after all." 

Both of them gave their best fake interested smile, glancing at each other for a second. Mondo didn't know how Hina felt but the bikers not really the high-kicks and flips kind of fighter. His reflexes kinda suck and he's not exactly fast or light on his feet. He's strong though and he can knock a guy his size to the ground with one punch. But he wasnt sure how he'd fair against a professional since the only 'technique' he has would be a curbstomp.

But if there was one thought he knew Hina and himself shared. It was the steadily brewing, horny concept of getting pinned to the ground, up close and personal with their favourite people.

As if they read each others minds, they responded simultaneously.

"Yeah sure."

"Sounds fun!"

\--

 _This was not fun._

If he had to get his ass handed to him, he would have preferred he at least had Takas thighs within arms reach. But instead he had Sakura bending his arm painfully behind his back while she critiqued his slow reflexes and heavy footing.

Mondo and Asahina had assumed the professional fighter and the conservative-raised moral compass would of course say, _the girls should go together and the boys should go together,_ working perfectly with Hina and Mondos gay agenda.

However Taka had made the suggestion that they should pair off by weight class. And even though Taka and Mondo would be in the same weight class, given the wide difference between Sakura and Hina, he saw it best for him to go with the swimmer and Sakura to go with Mondo. 

Betrayed by his own kyoudai, what a sad day to exist.

Mondo managed to reach back and tap Sakuras arm, signalling for her to release him. She obliged and scooped him up under his arms, helping him to his feet. Yet another unintentional but highly emasculating action from the ultimate martial artist. He knew it was dumb as hell to feel that way considering shes literally the ultimate martial artist. But some mindsets are hard to grow out of. Toxic masculinity is one of those mindsets. 

He's aware of it thanks to Taka and Chihiro calling him out and he's working on it but it aint easy suddenly changing the way you and everyone around you has thought your whole life. 

But right now, he needed to stop being a sore loser and put more effort in. He rolled his sore shoulder, dreading how the pain was definitely going to be lingering into tomorrow and pointed a lazy fingergun at Sakura. 

"So how the hell do I make my reflexes not so shitty then? Do i gotta do some third eye monk training or some shit?" Mondo shook his arm, fixing the bun he had pulled his hair back into. Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Im unaware of this method you speak of. Shaolin monks practice an ancient form of kung fu. I believe the third eye is a spiritual belief shared by many different cultures and religions." 

"You are correct!" Takas voice came from behind him and Sakura nodded, satisfied with this knowledge.

Mondo sighed, scratching the side of his head. "Right of course, my bad." He conceeded, knowing this would only continue if he didnt.

Sakura went on to explain that remaining calm was a huge factor and that being tense can impact your reflexes. Mondo groaned. If theres any time he is absolutely not calm, it's when he wants to punch someone, or someone wants to punch him. He's not as constantly tense and bristled as he used to be but he's still got a long way to go before he could use the word "calm" to describe himself.

Out of curiosity, he glanced behind him at the other two.

Hina was flat on her back with Taka straddling her waist, pinning her arms out to either side of her head. She had her lips pursed trying to hold back a smile, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"Asahina I demand you take this seriously and focus." Despite his words and his tone, he was smiling as he spoke, stifling a chuckle in his dignified manner while Hina shimmied her shoulders as best she could under the pin. The biker felt himself sigh with what could only be described as pure longing.

" _God they're fucking adorable."_ He found himself looking at Taka's smile instead of his body. Fuck he really is whipped. 

"Quite" came a reply. Mondo flinched, not realising he had spoken out loud. Awkwardly glancing over his shoulder at the ultimate fighter who was taking the pause to re-do her hand wraps, Mondo stammered out a response. "I-I mean like... They're great, y'know?" He gave a somewhat forced smile, hands on his hips in an unnatural pose.

The ultimate fighter simply nodded in agreement  
"They're good people, I thoroughly enjoy their company."

Mondo nodded back, his eyes travelling over to the pair. Taking a moment to glance back at Sakura, the fighters eyes honing in on the swimmer for just a moment before returning her attention to her own hand. 

One side of Mondo's lip quirked up.

_Ah. What the hell... I'll throw you a bone Hina._

"Hot too." He said far more nonchalantly, his eyes pinned to the fighters face, waiting for a sign.

She paused mid wrap, staring forward at seemingly nothing. Mondo was half expecting a mini lecture about respecting his classmates and appropriate school behavior since she usually nods dutifully at Taka when he goes on those rants. But instead, after a beat, she continued wrapping her hand.

"Indeed."

He smiled a little, letting out a short, breathy chuckle. His smile solidifying when when the fighters lips also stretched into a small grin as she finished fastening the wrap to her hand. 

Sakura clapped her hands together once and Hina and Taka's heads immediately snapped to attention, for two different reasons but it was still effective. Taka sat back, freeing Hina's arms and the swimmer hands instantly took residence on the moral compasses thighs. Mondo narrowed his eyes on her but even if he was directly in her line of sight, he was not what she was paying attention to.

Sakura addressed the room. "I propose we rotate, Kiyotaka take Owada, Aoi you're with me." 

Taka and Hina agreed and Mondo gulped, feeling his hands get sweaty at the thought. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm his nerves.

Taka moved to stand up and Hina took the purely impulsive opportunity, with her hands still on his thighs to plant her feet firmly on the ground, lift her hips and give a short, speedy thrust up, smacking her hips into Taka. The moral compasses face flared up, his entire body stiffening.

"Asahina!" Taka's trademark scold hit their ears, as well as the helpless giggling coming from the swimmer, curling her legs up into herself, shaking with laughter as Taka stood over her. "Stop sullying the noble sport of martial arts!" 

Mondo didn't have time to unpack why he was into that. 

Asahina took a deep breath, managing to hold back giggles, suffering a reddened face because of it. "I'm sorry Taka. I just don't have the steely, battle-forged willpower that you and Sakura have." she dramatically put the back of her hand over her eyes. "I am but a _meager weak-willed fool_ compared to the two of you."

Sakura was pinching the bridge of her nose, shaking her head, she wasn't buying it. 

Taka on the other hand. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, the red on his face fading until it simply dusted his cheeks. "Very well. This is your first and only warning. I'd recommend returning here more often to train your strength of character." he stretched out his hand, offering it to the swimmer. She took it happily, Taka effortlessly pulling her to her feet.

Mondo knows he's not completely oblivious. He no doubt knows Hina well enough by now that he's become accustomed to her jokes. But that will never stop him from giving her and everyone else the benefit of the doubt. 

He's just trusting to a fault. He doesn't assume someone he knows could be lying to him or trying to manipulate him because everything he says and does is always said and done with one-hundred percent sincerity. He just trusts that other people will give him the same amount of decency. 

Which yes, leads him to not picking up on sarcasm and a good majority of jokes, but he's getting there. Mondo far prefers him blinking in confusion at a joke rather than getting tricked into something by some asshole who knows how pure-hearted and forthright he is.

But Taka doesn't forget. If he's given you the "benefit of the doubt" too many times, it goes right onto the permanent record that is Takas brain.

He was so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Taka standing in front of him, gently waving a hand in his face. Startled, Mondo blinked, taking a step back reflectively. Taka frowned at the reaction.

"Ah I'm sorry! You had thoroughly zoned out. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" His expression quickly turned worried, tilting his head as he looked at the biker.

Short answer? _No._

Long answer, Whenever Mondo couldn't sleep he would uh... _.take care of himself_ , and that would usually help him sleep. But recently whenever he's tried, a certain red eyed boy pops into his head and scares him out of it. So instead of sleeping he just lies awake, absolutely petrified of thinking about Taka. He wasn't about to jack off to his friend. He wasn't gonna sink that low.

Mondo wasn't excited to add Takas current outfit to his imaginations ammunition.

He'd been taking a lot of cold showers though. Something Kiyotaka was very proud of him for. If only he knew the reason. He was delighted that Mondo was taking an interest in his health and hygiene. _'I told you cold showers were good for your skin! You look positively radiant kyodai!'_

  
Mondo cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, it could... definitely be better." 

Taka's eyes lit up, in that way he always does when someone comes to him with a problem and he knows exactly how to fix it for them. Delighted to be of use.

"I can recommend you some sleep therapy techniques you can do before bed! Light exercise is a big part of it but if that doesn't interest you, I could also send you a playlist of calming sounds and music that induce a deep peaceful sleep. They're all free online so i will link them to you."

Mondo felt a tingling, warm feeling overtake his chest. No one has ever cared this much about him. Been so willing to take care of him. He was so used to "man up" and "just walk it off" he forgot there were other options that didn't involve repressing anything. He's still not the best at expressing himself, far from it. But when you're around someone who loves as openly as Kiyotaka, it's hard not to get used to it. Being treated like something deserving of love.

He smiled, far softer than he meant to. "I'd actually really like that, thanks Taka."

The moral compass smiled in return, pink lightly dusting his cheeks.

"If you two are done could you move to Taka's side of the mat already? We have very important training to do." Hina flexed an arm at Taka while giving Mondo a very blatant 'hurry up and move so i can get up on Sakura' face. Taka bowed shortly, voicing an apology, Mondo just raised a challenging eyebrow at the swimmer. Mondo was pretty certain the second Sakura so much as looked like she was about to touch her, she was gonna crumple up into a ball on the floor.

He walked over to join Taka and stand in front of him, a few feet of space between them. Taka put his hands on his hips. "Now I'm well aware you have ample fighting experience however your technical knowledge is severely lacking!" 

Mondo shrugged. "Ah well yeah, most of the stuff I know is just...self defense...y'know?" and occasionally shows of strength to intimidate those around him but he wasn't gonna mention that.

Takas fully aware of what a brute i am... he doesn't need reminding.

Taka put up a spirited fist in front of him. "Then I will teach you the proper methods of defending oneself against an assailant." Mondo smiled, lazily lifting his hands in a 'come on bro' fashion.

"Alright I'm down, How?"

"Attack me." The moral compass ordered, immediately stepping back and turning partly on his side, both hands raised, one out in front directed at Mondo, the other in front of his chest.

"Uh, wait really?" There was a time when Mondo wouldn't have hesitated. He would have strode up to him and swung right for his jaw. But now it definitely felt wrong. Mondo never wanted Taka to be hurt and especially not be the cause of it. But regardless, Taka nodded firmly, position relaxed but stable.

"Yes. In this specific environment, I believe teaching by demonstration is the most efficient method." His voice loud and clear, eyes pinned on Mondo, who blinked, rather uncertain.

True, he didn't wanna hurt him, but also? Taka's tough as hell. Chances are Mondo might not even be able to hurt him. Mondo had seen Taka in a real fight once before.

And honestly that got him pretty fired up. A challenge is a challenge and this one meant he got to see Taka go all out. Sounds like fun to him.

The biker shrugged again, rolling his shoulders, mimicking the moral compasses form. "Well ok then." He said casually, waiting for a few moments before suddenly stepping forward pulling a fake throw with his right arm and attacking with his left, his fist aiming for Taka's stomach. In a flash, Takas eyes darted from the fake out to the real attack, and in a swift movement, swatted the arm off course, grabbing his right wrist, spinning around so his back was against Mondo's chest and deftly threw him over his shoulder. The biker landed with a thud, flat on his back. He let out a gasp that turned into a cough.

Taka immediately released his iron grip and walked around Mondo, standing over his legs, offering him a hand up. "An important part of self defense is using your opponents weight or height against them."

Still a little stunned, Mondo took a second to refocus on the world around him before accepting the hand, Taka pulling him to his feet. The moral compass continued while Mondo tried to stop thinking about that split second his chest was against Taka's bare back.

"You can't always rely purely on your strength, no matter how capable you are. Without proper strategies you're doomed to fail against anyone with the proper knowledge."

Mondo nodded along to the advice. He actually found himself paying attention when it was Taka teaching him. No offended to Sakura but he supposed his brain was only willing to listen when it was coming from a specific source. 

He got thrown onto his back a few more times before he managed to get the hang of it and was able to use the moves Taka had demonstrated to try it for himself, somewhat successfully. He wasn't able to throw him though. Right when he thought he had him, in the same position Taka had him earlier, Takas arm in his grasp. The moral compass dropped, gripping Mondos arm and swung his legs up, extending them around his arm and over his shoulder to throw the biker off balance. It worked and he fell onto his back, his arm being pulled at a painful angle. He released it almost immediately, rolling backwards and back onto his feet, leaving Mondo to pout in frustration. 

"No need for that face kyodai, that was much better!" Takas supportive voice never not succeeding to pull him out of whatever foul mood he was in. He was still a little pissed though. 

He growled, pulling himself to his feet, "Lemme try again." he huffed. The red eyed boy happily obliged, getting back into the starting position.

If he was gonna beat Kiyotaka he was gonna need to pull some pages from his own book. 

They began the same as normal, Taka effortlessly deflecting his attacks, but instead of continuing to attack like the last times, he grabbed his shoulder and swept his leg out from underneath him. A pretty cheap street move but it was effective.

Taka fell flat on his back, although he still had a firm grip on Mondos forearm, causing the biker to have to quickly change his footing so he didn't fall on top of him. Mondo grinned wildly, sweat dripping down his face, breathing heavily. "Hah! Gotcha!"

He was too busy tiredly celebrating that he didn't notice Taka lift his legs and wrap them around his waist, twisting his body and throwing Mondo to the side, flipping them over so he was straddling him. Like he was doing to Hina earlier. Mondos expression could only be described as frazzled. Taka smiled down at him. "You did indeed. Well done kyoudai." His tone was filled with pride in the other boy, but his smile was different to what he was used to. His eyelids looked half closed from his angle, or maybe he really was looking at him like _that_. Mondo couldn't stop the shudder that ran through his body.

The biker let out a nervous chuckle, feeling the heat rise to his face, and pool in another place. His forearms were hanging in the air because Takas thighs were right under where they wanted to fall naturally and a tingle ran up his spine and settled in his chest. He kinda smelt like paper... or maybe sandalwood? Weird how he still smells nice after training. 

His mind involuntarily shot back to Fuwaka rambling about how you know you're in love with someone when you like their natural scents.

This time Taka made no effort to immediately stand up and start the new round. Mondo guessed that since he actually managed to knock him onto his back, Taka was taking this as a chance for a break or perhaps to stop all together. It must be close to lunch after all.

"Thanks... uh... sorry about the sneaky leg sweep. I just really wanted to win one." Mondo confessed and the red eyed boy let out a laugh. He could listen to that laugh all day. 

"It was an effective course of action! I didn't expect it. So no harm done." Taka sounded delighted that he had tricked him. Just another thing that made him the strangest guy he'd ever met. 

"I'm not the prime minister yet anyway so I can let underhanded tactics like that slide for now." He grinned proudly, his hands leaning on his knees.

The tingling in his chest conflicted with the swirling in his stomach. 

_Right._

Prime Minister Ishimaru round two. That was his goal in the end. That was what he was working so hard every single day of his life for. That was the reason for his endless to-do list, why he had a severe case of productivity anxiety, why he never relaxed because he felt like he needed to constantly be working or else he was somehow failing.

No matter how hard Mondo and their other classmates, hell even the headmaster tried to tell him it's ok to sit down and breathe every now and then. He just doesn't think that's the case. He handles it well enough but Mondos terrified he's gonna have a stress induced heart attack in his twenties.

But it was all for a goal wasn't it. To fix his family reputation. To make his father proud, get his family out of debt. He was just so good. So selfless. So dedicated. And Mondo knew he would do it. He believed in him every bit as much as Taka foolishly put his faith in him. 

Taka could do anything he put his mind to. He was just that type of person. Talented...driven... and one day, he will have done every single thing he set out to do. Who wouldn't want the Ultimate Moral Compass as their nations leader? He was destined for great things. 

Where exactly does Mondo fit into that? 

Takas chance at PM would be damaged just because he was friends with him, let alone a relationship. A rumor alone could completely ruin his entire campaign. 

Mondo knew he was spiraling but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop digging himself deeper and deeper into his own personal despair at the thought of not being good enough for Taka.

He was kidding himself if he thought they were gonna keep in touch after graduation. They probably would for half a year before Taka inevitably got too busy with university while working at some impressive company with a high position despite his age. 

And Mondo was gonna be here. A criminal that would be one of the problems Taka had to fix. He imagined Taka sitting at his desk, sighing in disappointment as he remembered his former best friend who was too stubborn, too dumb to do anything better with his life.

"Mondo? Are you alright? You've zoned out again."

"Could you get off me?" he didn't mean for it to sound so blunt.

Taka was a little startled by his tone but immediately obeyed, quickly apologizing and standing up, moving to the side. He offered a hand but Mondo ignored it, pretending he hadn't seen it, standing up on his own. Taka slowly retracted his hand, letting it fall back to his side. 

He could feel Hinas eyes on him but he wasn't willing to meet them. He picked up his jacket, tossing it over his shoulder and waved a hand behind him. "This was fun but I'm beat, let's do it again sometime." He tried to sound sincere but he's not sure how convinced the three he left behind were. 

He skipped the rest of the day and went for that drive he should have gone on in the first place. He just drove for hours in one direction. He knew this city so well, it didn't matter. He considered staying at the Crazy Diamond base instead of going back to the dorms but the repeated buzzing coming from his phone, zipped into his pocket he refused to open. It made him reconsider. Just because he was destined to lose touch with the ones he cares about most, doesn't mean he cant savor what time he has left.

It was nearing curfew when Mondo pulled into the dorm car park. He trudged inside, angry at himself for feeling sorry for himself. A confusing cycle to be stuck in for sure. 

When he got into the hall his dorm room was on, he halted, spotting a figure leaning against the wall next to his door. The figure was sitting on the ground reading a book, their white outfit and iconic long black boots back how he was used to seeing them. Perfectly prim and proper as always.

He knew that once he started walking, the moral compass would notice him. A part of him actually considered turning around and walking back out to his bike. But he couldn't deny how much he wanted to talk to Taka.

That was kind of the whole problem.

Taka was apparently more enthralled in that book that he thought because he didn't notice Mondo until he has just passed his neighbors door. He double-taked and instantly shot to his feet.

"Mondo! You're alright! I was worried something might have happened." The moral compass stared up at him, face full of concern, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

Mondo exhaled deeply, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah 'm fine...Just wanted to go for a ride." 

Taka obviously wasn't convinced but he chose not to press in that moment. Instead he held out the book he was reading for Mondo to take.

"Eh?" The biker stared at the book and took it rather hesitantly. Not being one for books. the title said "A Warriors Focus - how to center yourself and unleash your true power"

Mondo raised an eyebrow at the moral compass, wordlessly waiting for an explanation. 

"Sakura thought you might like it! She asked me to give it to you. She even bookmarked the parts she thought you'd be most interested in." Taka gestured to the thin pink sticky notes popping out of the top of the book. "It's very interesting! I found myself pretty captivated by it." 

Mondo glanced down at the book again. "In that case maybe you can just tell me how it ends."

_Why did he say that._

_The point of having friends is that you don't act like a dick when they do something nice for you._

"What happened Mondo?"

The biker was a little startled by the question. Taka was just standing there, watching him attentively, concern still clear in his eyes. Mondo averted his gaze, dropping his hand holding the book so it hung at his side. 

"When you didn't respond to our phone calls after a couple of hours Hina just... burst into tears but wouldn't tell us why..." 

Mondo felt a pit in his stomach. He made a mental note to go see her tomorrow morning with apology snacks. It was basically a ritual at this point he had to do it so often.

"...She was waiting with me for a while but she was tired from swimming practice so I took her back to her dorm about an hour ago. I honestly doubt she'll remember how she got into bed." Taka smiled a little. Hina gets all cute and drowsy when shes tired. 

Mondo didn't have a response. How was he supposed to explain that he felt like shit because he had an enormous crush on him that was doomed to fail because Taka had a future that Mondo would just ruin if he had any part in it? 

He just let Taka keep talking. Filling the silence the best way he knew how. Voice clear, tone sincere, Taka tried to catch the bikers gaze as he spoke.

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable. But as if this wasn't already obvious, I care about you and I want you to be happy. So if there's anything I can do to make that happen then just say the word and I'll do it."

_Say you like me back_

_Date me_

_Say you don't wanna be the prime minister anymore and you want to move to America after graduation, live by the beach, adopt a dog and go on a road-trip._

Mondo cursed himself. How could he even think about being so selfish towards the one person without a selfish bone in his body. 

When Mondo still didn't reply, Taka exhaled deeply. His hands fidgeting behind his back as he pondered what to say next. When he eventually did start speaking again, Mondo couldn't stop himself from looking at him. His voice didn't have his same natural projection is always had. It was softer. Not necessarily quiet. But softer. He spoke like he was retelling a story. One from a long time ago that he couldn't quite remember and had to keep stopping to remember how it went.

"When Sakura handed me the book, we talked for a bit. Hina had gone to practice and the two of us were left feeling...rather defeated, for lack of a better word." He straightened his shoulders, continuing as he looked down the hall, not looking at anything in particular. "We talked about quite a few things. About how our lofty goals prevented us from making any meaningful relationships, how it impeded on almost every aspect of our lives. But it didn't matter because it's what we want. It's all we've ever wanted..." 

Mondo swallowed thickly, his eyes scanning over the other boy, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. He tore his eyes away at the last sentence, hand curling into a fist.

"For Sakura it made it all the more alarming when she met people who were so determined to care about her. Determined to share special moments with her, despite how they were clearly low on the list of things she considered important in the long run. And for me..." Taka paused again, choosing his words carefully. 

"..For me it was meeting people who gave me perspective. Getting me out of my head and helping me see the bigger picture. Sides of people I never would have cared to learn about without them. People I would have continued to view as their stereotypes, never seeing them for the wonderful, hardworking, genuine, loving, occasionally very angry people they are." 

When Mondos head snapped up again Taka was looking right at him, a warm smile hugging his features. He gulped again, feeling frustrated tears pricking the back of his eyes. 

_Why is he saying this? It ain't fair. Not when he doesn't know how much I want him._

Taka took another deep breath through his nose, tapping his hands together behind his back. The repetitive patting helping him think.

"Sakura mentioned something else. Something that made me rather curious." He straightened his back as he recounted the memory. "She said she wasn't even sure how to differentiate one type of relationship from another. She had never had a close friend, nor had she ever been in a relationship. But when she observed other classmates, when she watched movies or TV shows with romantic subplots, she wondered whether she felt platonic or romantic. How to tell which one she was feeling. If how she acted at certain times was because of one or the other." He stopped. Moving into territory that wasn't his business to share.

He met Mondo's unreadable gaze once more. The biker looked partly stunned and partly angry. Although the moral compass supposed he always looked a little angry, with the lines on his forehead from excessive scowling. Taka smiled again, letting out a short, breathless chuckle, putting a pale hand that was shaking ever so slightly to his forehead. "I'm honestly not sure where I'm trying to go with this."

_"I like you."_

Taka blinked up at the biker like he didn't quite hear what he said, even though he did. He said it more like a blunt statement rather than something Taka could reply to.

Mondo sighed, letting his shoulders hang, rapidly softening lilac eyes staying pinned on the red.

"I like you..." The biker repeated, more sincerely, hiding behind less walls, mentally cursing the tears back into their hole.

"And before you say anything, I know it's stupid. I left today because I was-... fuckin pissed off. I was pissed off at how much I like you and how much you don't need me because the last thing i ever wanna do is hold you back." He was looking at the ground, Takas chest, the wall, anything but his face. 

Taka was listening intently. Letting him finish before he interrupted. If Mondo had looked him in the eyes he would have noticed they were glazed over too, blinking more often as time went on.

Mondo bit his lip, still clutching Sakuras gift in one hand. "I know it's fuckin stupid because your dads a _fuckin cop,_ you're gonna be the goddamn Prime Minister one day and I'm gonna be here. Being a goddamn dirty stain on your perfect record." 

A tear escaped his hold and rolled down his face. He turned his head, wiping it away just as fast as it appeared.

"But you care about me. You believe I can be better, you make _me_ believe I can be better. You tell me whenever you get the fuckin chance how much faith you have in me and when I look you in the eyes I can tell _you fucking mean it_ and that just begs the question how haven't more people fallen in love with you because it was pretty fucking hard not to." He choked out those last words. His jaw was trembling, he sucked in his cheeks to try and make it stop.

"...I wasn't gonna tell you... I hoped that if I could just ignore it, it would go away and nothin would have to change." He shifted his feet, staring at the ground. "I like being your friend. You actually give a shit and even when you don't understand you make the fuckin effort until you do. Even if your stupid ass walks right into a biker gang base and questions them about their fucking mental health because I said one thing about one of the younger guys gettin kicked outta home and I didn't know how to help him." He smiled at that one, sniffling, quickly running his hand under his nose. 

" But every time I look at you, every time you smile at me-...it just... eats away at me. I don't wanna lose you as a friend but i was going insane... So I'm sorry but I had to tell you." 

He took a deep, deep breath and managed to regain his composure. He wasn't willing to look at Taka now or maybe ever. He was considering walking right into his room and never coming out. He ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

"I ain't saying this to make you feel like you gotta feel a certain way. I just...needed to tell you. Otherwise I was never gonna be able to stop thinking about it.. so..." He stopped to breathe again since apparently it was something he had forgotten to do over the past few minutes. "...You don't...gotta say nothing. I won't be mad or anything I just... wanted you to know."

Finally. It was Takas turn.

And he had absolutely no idea what to say.

Nodding slowly, Taka let out a quiet, thoughtful _'Huh_.' looking down at the space between him and Mondo's chest. The silence hung over them like a web, sticky and crawling. He looked back up to meet the bikers gaze.

"This is rather confusing, isn't it." He stated simply, drawing a short, breathless laugh out of Mondo. Honestly it was more like a puff of air.

_That's the understatement of the century._

" **Yeah.** " The biker replied more curtly than intended, putting his hands on his hips, a tiny smile on his face as he cleared his throat. "Yeah it is."

Another moment of drawn out silence followed. Both of them completely out of their depth. Suddenly, Takas expression firmed, raising his head swiftly to stare down the biker.

"May I have your hand for a moment?" Taka held out his hand and Mondo who, a little startled but compliant, put his hand on top of the other boys. Taka brought his other hand up, cupping Mondo's hand between his, looking up at the biker, eyes filled with earnesty.

"You are very important to me. You already knew this but I'm telling you again." His voice was back to his regular volume and intensity. Mondo was beginning to get a little nervous of someone walking by the hallway. God he's glad the rooms are soundproof.

"My goal is also important to me. But I feel obligated to inform you those two things do not affect each other in the slightest. And if someone attempted to tell me they thought otherwise. I would politely tell them I don't care. The world is filled with people who get what they want despite the overwhelming odds and I have every intention of being one of them." 

Mondo couldn't help but go a little wide eyed. It felt like he was getting a personal speech. Taka inhaled and exhaled, blinking a few more times.

"I care about you Mondo. So much..." Taka smiled with the words. "...and although I can't say for certain what I'm feeling is the same thing..." He paused making sure he was saying this right. 

"...I can say, that I've never felt the way I do about anyone else. That i don't think anyone else saying those wonderful and _horribly_ mistaken things you did just now would make me feel the way I do at this moment."

It was Mondos turn to shut up and listen. Honestly he was scared if he spoke he would break whatever illusion was going on right now. Taka gently ran his thumb over the top of Mondos hand, just once, but once felt like enough.

"So because of that... I want to give... _this._.. whatever it may be, the time and respect it deserves." He paused, looking to the side for a second before firming his grip and looking back up, as comfortingly as he could. "The only things that are going to stop be from becoming the PM is if I die or I hit my head so hard I forget my own name. You are not a factor."

Red met lilac with a delicacy that hadn't been present until this moment.

"So if you would like to... try... _this_. I would like that as well." 

Mondo could feel his hand growing sweaty in the other boys grasp, but he couldn't find the strength to pull away. His lips were parted, not noticing he had a stupid look on his face until it had been a few too many seconds since Taka had finished talking and the other boy was beginning to look uncharacteristically nervous.

"I...uh...yes." He managed to stammer out.

Taka raised an eyebrow. "...Yes?"

Mondo mentally cursed himself, grunting and hitting his forehead with the book. "I mean- Yes... I... I want that. I would like that. If you're cool with it." _I couldn't sound any fucking stupider if I fucking tried huh?_

He gently curled his fingers around Takas, still afraid something in this world would shatter if he squeezed too hard. "Are..." he stopped, Takas eyes urged him to continue.

"Are you sure? _Fuck_ Taka I-... I'd never forgive myself if I ever stood in your way." 

Taka gently patted his hand "You're either overestimating yourself or _severely_ underestimating me if you think I'd let you."

Mondo half scoffed half laughed. Biting back joy as he looked down at their hands. The swelling feeling in his stomach and chest was so intense he kinda felt like he was gonna throw up. Pushing it down, his breath, his voice and his _damn near everything_ still shaking.

"Well ok then! I guess we're doing this." He said it like he didn't believe it himself. He pointed with his hand still holding the book. "No taking it back because I'm stubborn enough to make this work forever." Taka chuckled but Mondo felt the need to quickly clarify.

"But- Uh... if it doesn't, _y'know_... Like i said I never wanna lose you as a friend."

The moral compasses eyes brightened, returning his posture to its full potential, maybe because that was how he relaxes or maybe now he's even more nervous. Mondo wasn't sure. "You won't. Having a kyoudai is very special to me." His face fell a bit. "Although I suppose it's not necessarily accurate or appropriate anymore. For now at least."

Mondo swore he was gonna chew a hole through his cheek. "I guess we can... i dunno? put it on the sidelines in case we need it again."

Taka grinned nodded and looked down at his hands cupped around the other boys.

He shook Mondos hand up and down once, almost as a kind of strange handshake. Mondo bit back a smile at the haunted look of embarrassment on Takas face immediately after he did it. The moral compass eventually chuckled, squeezing his eyes shut, taking his hand off the top and putting it over his eyes.

"Right. Ok..." He let his hand drop back to his side. "I hope you know I have no idea how to do this." he vaguely nodded down to their hands, still out in front of them, curled together. Mondo shrugged. 

"Eh I know the basics. I'm sure we'll... pick it up as we go." he looked down at their hands and relaxed his arm so their clasped hands were hanging between them more causally. Taka followed the movement with his eyes. 

"Oh!" He gripped Mondos hand a little more firmly. "This is nice." He smiled and swung their hands back and forth once experimentally. Mondo sucked in his cheeks and bit down on both sides to stop himself from saying something embarrassing. He managed a nod, smiling at the other boy.

"Yeah. It is."

\--

Nothing really changed between them. They acted the same way they always had, talked to each other the same way, with the addition of a few hesitant hand holds, their fingers barely linking together, or their legs crossing over and leaning against each other under the table at cafes. Even though Taka's a man married to his goals, It's been a little easier to convince him to relax as of late. His perfect grades will still be there when he gets back.

Not until one night when they had been studying together, mostly just hanging out and talking in Mondos dorm room. Taka got up to leave, turned around to where the biker was still seated on the bed, and leaned down, suddenly freezing a couple of inches from his face. His eyes were wide like he hadn't realized what he was doing, like he was moving on auto pilot. 

Mondo took a deep breath through his nose, straightening his back and leaning forward. Slowly lifting his hand and placing his fingertips against Takas jawline. He paused, waiting for any sign that Taka didn't want this, and was instead treated to his eyes glancing down at his lips for a split second. That was all he needed to close the gap, gently pressing their lips together. The moral compass went stiff on instinct before letting his eyes flutter closed, hesitantly moving his hand to hold the side of the bikers neck, just under his jaw, his other hand hovering uselessly between them.

It was a simple kiss. Not long but not short either. Just a few seconds of connection until they parted, both boys scanning the others face, trying to decipher what they were thinking. When their eyes met, they smiled, bashful but proud at the same time. Taka stood up straight, a blush tinting his cheeks. 

"I was...going to kiss your cheek." He confessed, putting a relaxed fist over his mouth, looking to the side. Mondo chuckled, scratching the back of his head, pursing his lips to hold back the no doubt goofy smile that was trying to break through. "Oops. Sorry." he said smiling, the moral compass took a deep breath to regain his composure, shaking his head. 

"Don't be. That was good too." 

When Taka collected his belongings and walked over to the door, Mondo shot up and hurried over to open the door for him, leaning against it with a accidentally coy grin. "So I'll...see you tomorrow morning yeah?" his casual lean got all the more performative as his eagerness got hard to hide. Taka turned to him and nodded. "You will indeed." he closed the gap this time, placing a hand on the bikers arm, tilting his head up and kissing his cheek. Taka let his lips linger and Mondo resisted the urge to close his eyes and savor the feeling. When he pulled away, it was Mondo's turn to blush, biting the inside of his lips. 

"Good night Mondo." His smile alone sent electricity up his spine. Mondo raised a hand in a lazy wave, moving to close the door with the other. "G'night Taka..."

"...Sweet dreams."


End file.
